


The Other Side of the World

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Summary: 黑道背景言情爽文涉及cp旧剑梅林作者本质混邪，除旧剑梅林之外的配对都是乱来的。有售后，是系列。





	1. Chapter 1

消

梅林被冰锥割了喉，遍体鳞伤的在医院里躺了一个月。再后来他出门戴围巾，配上衬衫风衣又多骚包了几分。密医罗马尼是他的老友，一脸遗憾地说别的伤好说，只是他的声带永久报废了，于是他对医生放松的笑了一下。  
他想到死亡。人生已经是过于长的梦了。他读研的时候已经不止会打固定靶，在和同学们去靶场快活时稍微把枪口偏离几分。他做助教的那门犯罪心理学课上有个潘德拉贡，他这么想着将靶子打穿。  
梅林是潘德拉贡的老朋友了，他帮潘德拉贡在北美打下根基，三姐弟早些年由他带着，这唯一的男孩子又和他多一层正经的师生关系，一面纯良无害的白马王子样子。他教课的时候看他，心下也清楚对方对那个庞大的，潜藏在地下的巨大军火帝国并非一无所知。  
犯罪心理学啊。梅林指尖转着笔，这笔是亚瑟送给他的，日本货，画着富士山。他没去过日本，亚瑟去过，那三姐弟几乎像每一个普通的富家子弟，锦衣玉食，见多识广，看过极光也爬过富士山，在哭墙摸过墙砖也见过安达鲁西亚的清真寺。梅林自己仍被关在北美，他摸了摸自己的喉咙，牵了一身伤，胡乱捏着钢笔想，自己可能哪都去不了了。于是他捏着钢笔在自己手腕上比划，颤抖的手只在绷带上染了一片墨水，德国的普鲁士蓝，他逗得自己笑了起来。  
梅林还在象牙塔的时候，阿尔托利亚已经和她的法国女朋友搞到了一起，为他们明里暗里的生意站台；摩根的胃口越来越大，到了让梅林也要警惕的地步；亚瑟则是跑到他们鞭长莫及的地方念了法学院，用自己想办法从家里挖出来的钱。梅林想这三个孩子总要有一个能给捞出来的，但他也吃不准亚瑟究竟抱着怎样的心思，直到亚瑟为他开车，一脚下去速度指针转了一百八十度，他摸出那挺PK轻机枪，放弃瞄准冲后面的车就是一通扫射，脸颊被对方回敬的子弹灼了一下，然后亚瑟嘟哝了一句这暑假真刺激，语气听不出来丝毫不满。梅林收回枪的时候看到了亚瑟的一生：成功的律师，美丽温柔的妻子，一两个可爱的孩子，可能再养条狗，可能有个律所也可能等到身上的血腥味散尽了就改道做了议员，最后成为一个帅气的老大爷，爬山游泳不在话下。梅林对他给亚瑟安排的这番人生满意极了，他没想过等那一日自己会在哪，总之不会在这世上。  
梅林撇了没了半管水的钢笔躺回去。他的老朋友吉尔伽美什告诉他，有人想买他的命，于是他无声失笑，冰锥的格调可配不上六位数悬赏，遂在键盘上打了个lol，再配上个emoji。他本来满怀希望地等着那根冰锥捅穿他的脖子，却只是在自己的冒险谭上生死之间反复横跳的那一页又加了一笔。无聊。他躺平看着天花板。太无聊了。他开始怀念被亚瑟睡的滋味了。  
亚瑟和梅林在阳光下，戴着成对的戒指，牵着手，一起逛超市或看电视节目。梅林想这是他最接近正常生活的一刻了。自从他借着政治避难的缘故摆脱英国国籍再走进枪林弹雨，还是第一次睡的这么安稳过。没人知道他是那个巧舌如簧的花花公子，旁人都当他是白马王子的仙女教母，和小王子般配的很。可惜他再闲也无法在亚瑟身边呆超过一个月，而亚瑟并不喜欢他身上一块块疤痕。梅林想了想，从亚马逊上买了一打芦荟胶，又在谈判时嫌它黏糊。伤疤愈合时会痒，于是他对自己说“我喜欢亚瑟和他没关系”，再把芦荟胶洗去。他转出了一大批货给吉尔伽美什，换得了一点亚瑟的消息。这个伊拉克裔的土豪生意已经铺到亚瑟的城市，末了又告诫他，亚瑟姑且已经不算潘德拉贡了。梅林想起剩下两个潘德拉贡，隔了许多年，两位的孩子已经会叫人了。梅林乐见这桩有些荒谬的事，也窥见一点亚瑟为了摆脱他姓氏做的努力。梅林与阿尔托利亚和摩根同坐，她们仍旧将他当作老师，在讨论起军火线路和新研究所时问问他的意见。阿尔托利亚和摩根有着同样的眼睛，梅林被关押在深绿色的监狱，作为亚瑟压在潘德拉贡的人质，踩在黑暗中的阿喀琉斯之踵。他抚弄着自己的长发，心里清楚潘德拉贡们不会对他怎么样。  
梅林拆开了染脏的绷带，伤口张着嘴，露出一段刚长好的细嫩皮肉……三期愈合，昏迷的时间比预料中长，膝盖骨碎了好好了碎，也不知道怎么就和这一块过不去。亚瑟看到会怎么想？他那么努力扒掉自己的姓氏，不是为了做潘德拉贡或者整个地下社会的牵线风筝的。他缓缓坐起来，时针指着四，离查房还有好一会。他半脱离潘德拉贡之后也叮嘱过吉尔伽美什那边不要做多余的事，所以他为何还没有把血流干？亚瑟本人在外省过的安定，有个好工作，也确实不怎么想回去。只是梅林和亚瑟在一起生活着，拼拼凑凑也没几个月，他知道自己应该剪断风筝线，可他连将手放在输液针上都犹豫了。他明知自己带着一身伤，被剥夺了所有花言巧语，仍忍不住为了能再看到亚瑟活下去，然后继续在刀尖上起舞。亚瑟会累。梅林无声的叹了口气。这不是他应该有的人生。  
爱情使人躁动不安，瞻前顾后。梅林曾经有过若干男女朋友，没有一个能在他脑内留下清晰的印象。他拔了输液针，捏着手机一瘸一拐坐到窗台上，从十几层往下看的感觉像精神上坐了一回跳楼机。他悲哀又甜蜜的发现，亚瑟也是他押给这个世界的人质，他的阿喀琉斯之踵，他的风筝线，而他甚至不能像亚瑟咒骂地下世界一般咒骂，因为这是他们共同选择的。他决定最后给吉尔伽美什发个信问问亚瑟在外省怎样了，就像他每周一定要做的那样。  
“罗马尼没和你说吗，就是亚瑟把你救回来的。跟你谈恋爱真够累的。”

 

End


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有肉。  
> 说好的跑罗曼线结果跑一半改成肉了。

Monstro

 

 

 

梅林自从醒来就没见过亚瑟，不知道亚瑟是真的很忙还是单纯的躲着他，既不给他发信，也不打电话过来。后者让他感觉不错，盖因为对着听筒发不出声音实在尴尬，还不如一个人躲在病房白色的寂静里和白噪音对话。自从亚瑟声称回外省了之后，罗马尼和西杜丽阿尔托莉雅三个人倒班，半自愿的接了亚瑟全职护工的活计。梅林在知道摩根带着莫德雷德消失了之后没有任何表示，只是用自己插着针的冰凉的手捏了捏女学生的掌心。梅林更愿意花时间在睡觉上，即使醒着也闭着眼装睡，假装自己从一个死亡前进到另一个死亡。他太清楚后果，没等亚瑟被污染成怪物，自己先把自己搞成了人渣，然后无法逃离地等待着潘德拉贡法庭的审判。好在有的梦里他和亚瑟只是普通的伴侣，一同居住一同出行，下班回来给彼此做饭。想到这里他有些后悔地摸摸喉咙，浑身上下绷满了缝线和钢钉，虽然能行动但是疼的要掉零件，还摸到了一手粗糙的纱布。

在好起来之前也没必要同别人说话了。梅林私下想。无辜的罗马尼是受害者，给他摇起来病床又放上他们共同喜欢的少女偶像的演唱会蓝光碟片。房间里静的诡异，少女偶像的歌声成为蓄养怪物的白噪音，而梅林脱离了语言便连个表情都懒得给，过了好几首歌的时间才在手机上写道，谢谢你罗马尼。医生被这种沉默挤成一团，与他的病人僵持着，还没来得及被梅林道谢这件事吓坏就先打了个寒颤。旧友仿佛用沉默告诉他，世事多半是没有意义的坚持。于是他莫名其妙地想起了盖提亚，让他一腔使命感留在地下世界的元凶。医生干脆地扣上了电脑，身体前倾，梅林也把身体往后靠着，没有让他继续放的意思。从地狱溜达一圈回来，退去了语言之后梅林仿佛被关在石棺里。他面上那副似笑非笑的面具最终会刻在他面容上，覆盖住他再也无法发声的嘴唇。

”你打算怎么样呢。“罗马尼问。

梅林做出了一个微笑的表情，这一次不像从前那样有笑声配音，嘲讽力度降了不少。“命运是这样写的。”他在手机上打字，“要么他和我在一起变成小怪物，要么成为受人尊敬的普通人。”

“命运给人的东西，人未必想要。人会好奇自己未曾度过的一生，也想抓住看似遥不可及的生活。”罗马尼叹了口气，“梅林。”

梅林像是没听见一样自顾自的打字，”我从亚瑟十年级时就开始帮乌瑟杀人了。我记得特别清楚，那一天我穿了件深蓝色的风衣，别人的血溅上去一点痕迹都没有，像是花洒。就当听故事吧，故事的另一个主角没杀过人，还是个小骑士。“

”骑士是杀人的。梅林。“罗马尼笑起来，”就连修士也杀人。魔法师的预言也能被改写，尤其他还是个蹩脚的法师。”

 

于是梅林洗漱过后重新睡下去，沉在现实一般有着亚瑟的清醒梦里。等他醒过来已经是转天的下午了，阳光洒在他眼皮上，让他流出点生理盐水，隔着模糊的视线是一道金色人影，穿着米色的长风衣，衣服有点包身。亚瑟大步流星走进来，径直坐到床上，像一只准备守卫领地的猛兽。梅林的身体迅速发起战逃反应的指令，奈何他的活动范围最多只有这间病房，只得欲盖弥彰地抓起了床头的水杯抿了一口，才转向亚瑟的绿色眼睛。

属于潘德拉贡家的烙印。梅林想。封印着赤龙的绿宝石。他被自己这个想法逗笑了。

“你竟然想死，梅林。”亚瑟逼上来，“你怎么敢，我说过你一定要等我的。我对你......。”

梅林眨了眨眼，摸摸脸颊才发现自己笑不出来。于是他凑过去吻住了亚瑟，久违的闻到了对方呼吸带出来的肺泡味和尘土味。亚瑟将两人的衣服都脱掉，小心翼翼地环着梅林好不容易拼起来的身体，经过连日的昏睡和手术，脂肪层和肌肉层一起消减，整个人瘦得近乎脱了形。梅林无端想起从前在格斗场，自己穿着紧身背心和束裤腿的长裤与亚瑟对练，小男孩的形体正要开始成长，男人的体格已经固定为瘦瘦长长带着一层线条分明的肌肉的样子。

亚瑟逼他与自己进行另一种格斗。梅林熟练地用十指侍奉自己的学生，沉浸在呼吸声里，这是他有实感的唯一一种声音，他想若是能再得到一些，那么亚瑟想做到哪一步都随便他。亚瑟像是听到了他指引似的学的飞快，将他的老师抱到身上，用护手霜开拓之后顶了进去。梅林靠在亚瑟颈间，疼痛和饱胀感被剧烈的心跳声掩盖，他垂下头，能听见亚瑟和他相同频率的心跳声，轰隆隆如同龙息。亚瑟啃咬着他颈间的纱布，不满地啃了一嘴药味，梅林抬起头方便他一圈圈解开，叼住自己受伤的脖颈又巧妙地避开切口。亚瑟生怕弄伤他一样小幅度操弄着，在最深处碾来碾去，手臂却有力地禁锢着他，把玩着他的脊椎，像是不这样他就要回到生死之交，迈过寂静无风的地方，再也不会回头看一眼。

梅林的脑子里只剩下一片混沌，疼痛为舒爽加码，他也紧紧攀着亚瑟，用还不太灵便的腰拱着对方身躯。他们贴的太近了，心脏和心脏之间都只剩下一层皮肉，还叫嚣着要破开胸椎，让两个彻底住到一起去。梅林将下巴拄在亚瑟肩窝，用尽浑身力气抵着快感对着他的耳朵喊他的名字，亚瑟，亚瑟，你听得见吗，我还活着，他在情欲的间隙捡起理智，好奇自己的声音为何被吞没了。亚瑟像是没听到一样继续操弄，梅林便不满地咬上他耳廓，双臂绞紧对方的肉体，顺着快感的指引用上能震塌雪山的音量喊他的名字。

亚瑟。

"......梅林。"

梅林射出的液体染脏了两人的股间，亚瑟稍微推出一段，舔舔梅林脸上湿漉漉的，透明的水渍。他将梅林放在床上，将性器捅进对方还没合拢的唇齿。梅林不再像每次口交时发出活跃的抗议声，只是用舌头和喉咙口吮吸他还没软下去的性器，再用牙齿磨蹭柱身上的青筋，亚瑟在沉默的束缚中跪下，扯起梅林的长发，像要直接操弄到致命伤一般狠命向里冲去，在梅林断断续续的呼吸声中咬紧嘴唇泄了身。梅林弓着腰咳出带着几丝血迹的粘液，眼前一阵阵发黑，皱着眉指了指快崩断的缝线。亚瑟托住梅林的身体，让他躺在自己大腿上，将手放在自己颤抖的手中。

”梅林。我杀人了，在湖里。“

梅林在死寂中看到亚瑟背后长出了一对模糊的龙翼。


	3. Chapter 3

Dies Irae

 

 

 

经过亚瑟的一通折腾，当天夜里梅林就发起了高烧，把吃进去的一点东西都吐出来。体温很快燃尽了他脑子里一切有序的思考，让这唯一健康乖顺的器官跟着一起造他的反。恍惚间他祈祷着能掉进亚瑟的梦里去，继续拥抱这个双手刚沾上血腥的青年。罗马尼叫上还没来得及离开的达芬奇，锁了手术室的门忙前忙后，最后把人安置进无菌室时医生的眉心拧得如同莫比乌斯环。梅林裹上被子，只露出个脑袋无奈的冲亚瑟眨了眨眼，倦得下一秒就睡着了。医生和亚瑟钻进值班室吃夜宵，路过的一位长刘海的少女对着罗曼羞涩的微笑了一下，算作打招呼。 亚瑟抬了下眼，只觉得那位少女的轮廓有点熟悉。  
夜里亚瑟在梅林睡过的病床上躺下。梅林隔着一层楼板和他相对。临睡前插了糖吸管的牛奶没有梅林留下的味道有用，那味道盖在他身上，轻柔地包覆着他，在耳道制造出蜂鸣声之前坠入梦乡，甚至还能听见年少时梅林哄他睡觉作结的那句话。  
“我在梦里等你。”

亚瑟想梅林必在心里说了这话。他越过马库斯的肩膀看到了梅林，梅林就在离他五步远的地方看着他，脖子上和手上裹着绷带，坐着轮椅安静的待着。  
这亚麻色头发的青年是摩根的信使，来接他回潘德拉贡，将梅林垂危的性命在唇齿间咀嚼，话语间一股熟稔的危险绑缚住他，套上他的四肢与喉咙，正欲勒紧。亚瑟咬咬牙，u盘冰凉的外壳搁着他手，他看着自己的嘴蠕动着吐露周旋的话语，身体不受控制地进入办公楼，收拾好东西，拎着提包顺着夜色走向湖边，鹤嘴钳沉甸甸的，梅林没有跟上。  
亚瑟在深夜里看不清马库斯的脸，只能将目光投向湖水的一片深渊。梅林轻缓平静的声音在他身后响起。  
“亚瑟。”他呼唤他的名字，一手扶着他的肩膀，另一手握住他捏着鹤嘴钳的手，手腕光滑，夜色里能看清流线型的手臂肌肉。马库斯像是完全没看见梅林一样靠近他。  
“只是制服还远远不够。要上了哦。”  
梅林把握住亚瑟的手，确保他有一击致命的力量，两人一同挥下尖锐的利器，叩在马库斯的颈动脉上。血喷出来染红了草地，马库斯摇摇欲坠的脑袋上两颗眼球凸出，显示出一颗可怖的金鱼种子的样子。梅林强健的手臂带着亚瑟，引着他的手捣碎那颗头颅，像捣碎一碗浆果。铁锈味蒙上亚瑟的眼睛，他体面的西服上沾了暗色的血点，刚才还体贴的环着他的梅林靠在墙边，从他身上流出的血将地面浸红。  
“梅林，我杀了人。”亚瑟抱着老师毫无声息的身体，不知何时重新回到了湖边，怀里的物什变成了一袋还没来得及发臭的尸块。亚瑟将这一袋东西抛进湖里，扑通的声响很快就融进了夜色里。路灯下面梅林抱着他自己的头等着他，像是拿着一件平常的行李。“你有的选，不必被束缚。”梅林的头平静地告诉他。  
“梅林——”  
亚瑟一骨碌跳下床，落地稳住自己，飞奔向无菌室的方向。他路过指着十二点四十五的时钟，路过刚整理好衣物的达芬奇，赶在太阳露出第一缕曙光的时候到达无菌室门口。梅林由生物钟的作用醒来，隔着一扇玻璃冲他微笑。


	4. Chapter 4

castle

 

 

“摩根女士说，你不过是从父亲和梅林的保护下辗转到她的保护下罢了。”摩根的信使马库斯这样对亚瑟说，对他举起了枪。亚瑟从枪口中看到梅林，一意孤行地赴死；再往前是他的父亲，用他板正的英式口音像个土生土长的美国人一般念叨，家庭是人最终的归宿。

亚瑟感到怒不可遏，却没有什么话说。他的父亲早已入土，梅林的状态仍然不稳定，他早上从无菌室出来，晚上又烧回四十度，像要溺死在自己的喘息里。亚瑟给罗马尼转账，看着自己名下暴涨的资产数额和手机里那条突兀的我爱你，喉咙口堵了一块猫毛似的，手机也随之抖了抖。

“我只是在想，如果我死之前没有这句话作为遗言的话，那这一生岂不是太无趣了。”

梅林扔下手机，将手覆盖到亚瑟手上，像盖了一层岩浆，奔流着抹去堵在心头的塞子。可他的生命已经是一支离弦的箭，在空中漫无目的的疾驰。几年摇摇欲坠的律师生活绷在弓弦上，在几个日夜之间离他远去了，摩根好心给他清理了后事，还带来婚礼请柬，点名要亚瑟挽着她的手将他交到新郎手中，让他代理那份原先属于乌瑟，目前理论上属于梅林的职责。

亚瑟不顾梅林的驱赶，额外呆了一夜，等到他的老师终于退了烧才驱车顶着黑眼圈回到了潘德拉贡大宅。他的孪生姐妹等在客厅，见他进来点点头，她手里捏着一份和他相同的请柬。

“梅林怎么样了？”阿尔托利亚打破沉默，“最近我没有去看他。”

“发烧了。”亚瑟道， “我等到他输完液退烧才过来的，人已经没事了。”

“嗯，我知道了。”阿尔托利亚等了一瞬，像是料到了什么一般开口，“摩根要结婚了。”

亚瑟抬起眼睛，对上阿尔托利亚与他相同的绿眼睛。他对女性的自己了如指掌，正如对方对他一样。摩根的离去搬空了她心中的某处殿堂，亚瑟想自己眼中手中的血腥在另一个自己眼中也无所遁形。“是误杀。”他用漠然的，仿佛从远方传来的声音说。

“你若非想补偿的话，我可以帮你联系他的亲属，而不必通过摩根。”阿尔托利亚微不可闻地叹了口气，“我杀死了伏提庚，就在这样的距离。”她简单比划了一下她和亚瑟之间的距离，“用一支灰熊，射穿了他的左眼和脸颊。我瞄不准。”她路过亚瑟时拍了拍他的肩，走到厨房拿下热水壶和两个茶包，简单涮了马克杯，又打开微波炉放进两个三明治。亚瑟一屁股坐在沙发上，双手深深插进金发里，手掌熨着自己的太阳穴，开始为这一切感到迟来的头疼。

“你们都有一套生活哲学……可以杀人而不去看尸体。我做不到。”亚瑟硬邦邦地挑衅自己的姐妹，她在镜子的另一侧沉着地看着他，与他同时发出声音。

“他们说习惯就好了。”


	5. 番外一 梅林的信

亚瑟：

我在你回到潘德拉贡的时候写了这封信。吉尔伽美什和罗马尼来了又走，他们也有很多事情要忙，而我不总是需要人在我旁边。坦白的说，我甚至不希望有人在我旁边。这并非出于不安，而是我清楚，那些并不是我需要的。  
这次我做了一回不称职的老师，连你的生日礼物都没准备。罗马尼的地方实在是封闭，网也不怎么好。我出不去，只好给你写些东西。入院以来我越来越习惯于书写的文字，只消看一眼，它们无论如何都要钻到人的脑子里去。我左思右想，能够送给你的只有我这条性命。鉴于我不可能收回我的爱语，剩下的资产又作为遗产全都转给你了，现在看来，只有这一样最合适。  
你先别急着反驳我，我并未想过要为你而活。实际上我并不想为任何东西而活。世事本就是无意义的坚持，只是观测这种无意义已经是很有趣的事了。我曾说过我能为你而死，那时候被你吼了回去。我那个时候实在是轻率，因为活着远比为了什么事或者什么人死亡困难。人们太过于习惯粉饰死亡，那帷幕背后的不过是永恒的，不为重逢的别离罢了，那样一来，人一生的故事也就结束了。  
我深信一切别离都是为了重逢，也意识到自己陷进故事中去，本以为能在一切不体面发生之前死去。但我通过死亡取得的东西未必是你想要的：它将永远笼罩着我的死亡的阴影。任何人类都不应忍受这样的折磨。它将永远扼住活人的咽喉。我获得了失去声音的惩罚，只觉得十分公平。我会站在你身边，陪你一同活下去，直到这副身体到达极限为止。若是别的世界的我真的获得了永恒的生命，那我就可以向你保证什么了。现在唯一能够向你保证的，就是我爱着你这件事。  
不必驱赶生命，因为总有一处是为你而生的坦途；不要害怕衰老，因为我会同你一起老去。

 

你的

 

梅林


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章，无主题。

亚瑟按下手机电话的铃声，梅林给他发了几张金渐层的表情包，并表示自己一天到晚被吉尔伽美什和阿斯克勒庇俄斯怼得说不出话，只好去迫害罗马尼。

潘德拉贡的实习教父太习惯于梅林用不同于别人的亲密态度待他。从为梅林驱车那天他便越来越渴望另一面的恋人，那个会端起机关枪扫射的梅林，像吸血鬼的渴欲。亚瑟想他应该也是爱着梅林那副陌生的獠牙的，甚至比起他给自己精心营造的玻璃王国更爱。于是他戴上耳罩，藏起微笑。阿尔托利亚的脚步声在他身后迅速消失，他迅速点了两下 home 键，把写着几年前某勋爵故居失火案的新闻界面划掉。

阿尔托利亚和亚瑟此刻在亚瑟名下的枪械工厂试枪，新老板似乎不情愿来视察这门强塞给他的陌生的产业，但借着他的姐妹让他适应的名头还是走了一趟。他抬枪的时候靶心一会变成人影，一会变成他十六岁那年猎杀的鹿。梅林开着车，亚瑟坐在副驾驶上，追着一闪而过的鹿的踪迹。亚瑟从灌木丛的缝隙中看到了它的身体上的白斑。

砰。

砰砰砰。

亚瑟放下了枪。

鹿头后来给做成了标本送给了父亲，那对角枝桠茁壮却并不对称，它的两侧分别是亚瑟不清楚的文艺复兴时代的画家真迹。父亲夸奖他是整个潘德拉贡最优秀的猎人。

“ 阿尔托利亚。 ” 亚瑟摘下耳罩，转向站在他身后的他的姐妹， “ 出了这么多事，我们去看看父亲吧。 ”

父亲的鹿还挂在老地方，父亲的房间也是。他的父亲乌瑟保留了一切英国人的习惯，他铿锵有力的牛津腔遗传给了潘德拉贡家的孩子们。亚瑟抬头看着鹿，有点不合时宜地想到被自己杀死的信使。鹿的眼睛是玻璃做的，喉舌也不会再呦呦鸣叫，死物和死人是不会带来启示的。他想，走向父亲的书架。阿尔托利亚在那侧翻阅一本某位法官的人物传记。

乌瑟为他的儿女们留下了数不清的日记和家庭相册，直到生命最后一息。亚瑟向那些他们从未触及过的东西伸出手，像是搬开了他父亲沉重的棺盖的一部分。亚瑟拿出一本边缘潮黄色的日记本，揭开扉页的时候一个谜团轻飘飘地降落。阿尔托利亚合上书，将它捡起来打开，是一份信托基金的公正文件，盖着伦敦的公章。

梅林久违的穿上了衬衫休闲裤。本来带进来的风衣被他叠在包里，扣子一反常态扣到最上面，露出一点点缝合疤来。亚瑟将早前就定好的手杖递给他，木杖顶部和底部镀金，梅林接过来，在手里划出一个圆。

“ 过后还要复查。 ” 梅林写道 “ 我每周都得过来。 ”

“ 嗯，我跟你一起。 ” 亚瑟应， “ 嗓子有办法的话最好，没有办法也没关系。 ” 他借着身高优势凑过去吻了吻缝线的疤痕， “ 我们回家吧。 ”

回家的二人穿过守备森严的潘德拉贡庄园，见到了难得享受假期的阿尔托利亚。亚瑟忙着安置两人的东西，梅林一时间不知是不是该恭喜自己的学生暂时摆脱了她麻烦的姐姐兼情人。他想起莫德雷德，虽然完全由摩根孕育，却也毫无疑问的是阿尔托利亚的孩子。那小家伙呆在魔女的坩锅里，被打包带走了。于是梅林忍住不合时宜的笑，慢悠悠晃过去给阿尔托利亚一个骨头组成的拥抱。他上一次从背后抱着阿尔托利亚的时候，还是在她十八岁，刚杀死了伏提庚。他用手盖住她的眼睛，钳住她握枪的手，让她免于端详死状并不可怖的尸体。那个时候她仍未褪去少女的柔软，现在的身形已经称得上健美了。

“ 你搁到我了，梅林。 ” 阿尔托利亚说。

梅林露出高兴的样子，隔着手套打字， “ 你一点也没变，阿尔。 ”

梅林将两杯咖啡放下，又反过身去取第三杯。杯子是梅林养病无聊时买的，一个长颈鹿花纹一个斑马花纹，他正琢磨着过两天把那个奶牛花纹的也买了。

“ 有什么我能做的，能让你们感觉好点吗？ ” 他想了想，又写， “ 比如把你们的大姐送到她的新郎面前。 ”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这文里呆毛是alter。

 

“ 家庭是人生中最重要之物。 ” 梅林看着穿婚纱的摩根，忽然想起乌瑟说的话。他第一次听的时候还年轻，非常年轻，并且深陷家庭的泥沼，因此只好回一个有点嘲讽的礼貌笑容。说不定我年纪再大点，能给你的孩子们当教父，他想。

后来梅林听说乌瑟被一次感冒击倒了，然后死了，于是他代替他的朋友站在这个位置上，无动于衷地看着摩根精彩的脸色。她的新郎亚伯拉罕 · 洛特，等在长长的红毯另一边，双手搓握着，像是什么真正兴奋的模样。梅林心说他的父亲老本杰明若是看见自己的儿子娶了潘德拉贡的女儿，估计能气得在棺材里仰卧起坐。他摩挲着新手杖的金面，对着旁边的摩根尽量温和地笑了一下。

莫德雷德还不太懂得婚姻的含义。她还太小，像一只猛兽幼崽一样在野外独自长大。她随着亚瑟和阿尔托利亚坐在前排，打扮得漂漂亮亮，胸前带着花。她是个潘德拉贡，金头发绿眼睛。

梅林一手持杖一手挽着摩根，并不想将他不能言语的秘密暴露给新郎。亚瑟坐在得天独厚的位置，心想梅林恐怕不知道自己还有个下巴看人的习惯。洛特家的小儿子露出个得体的笑，接过新娘的手时礼花洒在空中噗噗作响。梅林侧过一点脸去窥探摩根的表情，却只探测到了一层喜悦的面具。他眼球一轮扫过了观礼的一张张面孔，笑的多数有些迷蒙，像是不知自己为何而笑，只因吸入了空气中的什么东西而单纯的开心着。

一盘精致美丽的蛋糕。梅林想，露出个真正快乐的笑容。他开始期待稍后的狂欢了。

 

在豪宅大厅装一颗迪斯科球的想法显然不现实，于是摩根和亚伯拉罕装了一排彩色地灯，在黑暗中排列出光彩的舞池供人狂欢。参加的宾客也多半是他们的朋友，像大学生一样踩着各式各样的舞步。梅林坐在离舞池最远的角落，百无聊赖地咬着吸管喝果汁。这帮年轻人。他想。从一段生活中毕业的方式永远是蹦迪。梅林想起亚瑟的法学院毕业典礼。他给两人挑选了稍显华丽的燕尾服，以为高雅又高压的法学院会将人们的理性保留到最后一刻，最后一刻到来时，喝的微醺的亚瑟拉着他在舞池里随意摆弄肢体，把他变成一个舞蹈道具。

看来最后一刻早就结束了。

梅林不动声色的绕过一团聚在一起的宾客，借着她们摇曳的衣裙掩饰自己那根拐杖的反光，在一位路过的女侍应生兜里塞了一把现金。亚麻色头发的女孩没过多久就受宠若惊地为他带回来了一盏晶莹剔透的白苏维翁，顺便在杯垫上留了自己的电话号码。

不良成年人毫无反省的意思，端着酒杯上楼来到了小不点潘德拉贡的客房门口，他实在不想看到自己的两位学生严厉的不赞同的眼神，想了想，又敲了两下门。

没有回应。

梅林站在这间走廊尽头的房门前，目光一直延伸到走廊另一头的窗户。莫德雷德应该睡下了，他只好扒在窗前用模糊的月亮和交错的树影下酒。正当他喝完这支酒，思考着怎么将高脚杯毁尸灭迹时，透过黑暗反射的灯光看到了身后自己学生的身影，带着某种警告下属的不悦表情。梅林转过来，见阿尔托利亚拧着眉，目光严厉，却一反常态地没有要深究的意思。

“ 来陪她了？ ” 梅林咬下手套迅速打字。

“ 啊。摩根今晚绝对不会来。那孩子到点就要听故事。 ” 阿尔托利亚掏出钥匙开门，平静的侧脸严丝合缝地填补上情绪的漏洞。家庭是人生中最重要之物。梅林在阿尔托利亚看不到的地方嗤笑着，随手将杯子放在窗台上。

客房窗户大开着，保育员的尸体俯卧在窗下，血迹从卧室拖了一路，卧室门洞开着，里面空无一人。阿尔托利亚在桌上找到一枚录音笔，合成音飘出来刺着她的脊梁： “ 潘德拉贡小姐，带着您的东西来地下二层酒窖找我。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始了开始了跑剧情了  
> 这个呆毛是黑枪呆！黑枪呆！黑枪呆！  
> 呆毛对小莫态度其实挺复杂，说实话他自己也没想好怎么当一个父亲……小莫再长大一点大概也会被daddy issue困扰吧。


End file.
